User talk:YgoD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Horton11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 09:00, February 6, 2011 :Hello sir! I am not very active right now, as you may have noticed. I know Lovia needs an active PM but I think I can be active in, say, a week or so. I lost someone dear to me, you see, that is why. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 15:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's not a problem. If you like, you could become a representative for one of the Parishes. But mind that though Parishes are church-related, they are also political divisions, like states. HORTON11 16:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good brother. As you know, I'm a big fan of religion! In fact the state should be run by biblical laws - Christian Sharia. :P Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::People here are very religious. In fact, 95% are religious and atheists are frowned upon. But, the people are really liberal, they really love state funded social programs and medicare, for example. Maybe you might want ot join the CU Party (Christian Union). Once you are in a party, you may choose a parish to be its rep.HORTON11 19:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Does the name Gert Henneman swound Dutch to you? HORTON11 23:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Gert sounds very Dutch - it is a much used first name. Henneman? Not so much. Some much used Dutch last names include: De Vries, van der Berg, Klaassen, Pietersen, Hendriksen, Smit (or Smid or Smidt), van Dijk, (much names with either: van, van der, van de). :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 08:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Much-used Dutch first names include: Jan, Klaas, Piet (or: Pieter, Pietje) Peter, Karel, etc., Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 08:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the names. HORTON11 15:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: Galahad vs. The Brigade Dang no I hadn't seen that. My message notification thing hasn't been working for a while. Anyways, I have to deny your request. The law clearly states that there shall be no militias in Lovia, and The Brigade is most definately a militia, no matter what you call it. There is a difference between arguing over individual rights or private armies. The case of Galahad vs. The Brigade falls into the latter category. I am not a big supporter of militias in any case. I'm sorry. BoredMatt 20:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :To bad, but thanks for explaining. But remember: somebody has to protect our people, if the government is unable to do so. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 20:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You could form a specialized unit of the police to act as an "army", and make it a legal force. HORTON11 21:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: House Are you interested in buying our home is one of our cities or neighborhoods. HORTON11 21:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to live in a guarded villa in a gated community surrounded by good people. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) BTW, dou you still want Bernd Donia to marry Princess Helene. HORTON11 :Yes, I do. I'd love to be a part of your Royal Bloodline and perhaps even father a future heir to the throne. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :She is third in line to the Throne. But you will need him to come and live here (make him a page) for it will be very hard to get someone of her importance to move to Lovia. HORTON11 18:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You may do that for me, as you are more familiar with Carrington's history. I give you full artistic freedom with that. Just make sure the year of birth is correct (1986, I believe it was). :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Congress Are you interested in becoming a member of Congress? :Am I? Well, I know the Judge is! :P Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe Bernd might be interested in joining then, since we can't really have a judge in congress. HORTON11 13:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Mr. Donia would be more then happy to oblige, Sir. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 13:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Wedding Invitation Well, I have voted for your supreme court judge proposal. I do feel that efferson was to politically involved and did not judge objectively (he did not find any flaws in Galahad's fancied speeches). Secondly, I will do whatever it takes to ensure you're not banned. I maybe a left-wing social democrat, but I am willing to support a conservative, since it really appears that the case and verdict were not just. I will bring an appeal to court, under Mr Jefferson of Mr Washington. And please do not leave wikis. YOu are welcome to stay here and we will provide asylum to all the Donias here. HORTON11 17:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :The Donia Clan will remain on Lovian soil. I myself will remain there to - be it, behind bars. I am entirely and utterly ruined, my reputation is destroyed, my Citizen Rights will be taken away from me and there is a good chance that Dimitri or Jefferson will also decide to delete my articles (or at least some of them). I will be unable to protect my work, and I leave it in the hands of others to do with them as they please (although to see them be deleted would be a bloody shame). It happened to me before, you see, when I was blocked for two weeks in January 2010 they deleted half of my articles. God only knows what will happen to them in SIX MONTHS. I see that you do everything in your power to save me and I appreciate this greatly. The truth is, sadly, only a miracle can save me now. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 17:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Case As I feel that the case against the Brigade (especially you) was unjust and unbalanced, I am considering taking Mr. Jefferso to court to rectify this (as it is impossible to appeal). HORTON11 03:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, do as you like. Make sure, however, that you gather more then enough evidence to make a strong case and do not make the charges to high (six months, seriously? :P) in others words, don't be too much like him and Galahad. Live and let live. But I am sure you will open the eyes of many Lovians with this, brother. Godspeed! Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not want really heavy charges, I am opposed to them. I think the judge went too far in this. How is he to decide what is considered appropriate. And anyways, the nature of your crime did not merit such a long sentence, simply because no one was harmed or killed, or their rights infringed upon. HORTON11 13:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Dismissal According to the Judge page in Lovia, "Judges can resignate from their assignment, but can also be dismissed. This is when his Governor/Prime Minister and the Secretary of Justice agree with the dismissal." Since you are both the PM and Justice secretary, maybe you could dismiss Jefferson. HORTON11 18:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Then that is what I will do. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::What page? Constitution mentions "3.Congress has the unique power to discharge a Supreme Court Judge forthwith, by a special majority". Therefore it is REALLY DANGEROUS what you're doing, because it can be used AGAINST you - and you won't even profit, because your changes will be stopped. So please, undo this and give me the link of the "judge page". Cristian Latin 18:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Too late, I have already procceeded. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 18:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC)